


Let Dreaming Wolves Run

by EffingEden



Series: Grimm Insomnia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus might hate being woken up, but some times he really, really loathes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Dreaming Wolves Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_scribe/gifts).



> Prompt from comment_fic; Harry Potter, Remus/Sirius, Hogwarts is covered in snow, Sirius has insomnia, and Remus knows he's not going to bed any time soon

Remus was a heavy sleeper, especially in the week of the full moon. His energy waned as the moon waxed, and the transformation always left him exhausted. Yet some things even Remus Lupin couldn’t sleep through.

Hot, wet air that smelt of peppermint and pipeweed rushed against his cheek and wheezed in his ear. It made his dreams rather unpleasant in the moments before he fully woke –

 _he was running, running, through the trees, his mother screaming, the dark crawling with terrors and the worse, the very worst of them was behind him and he couldn’t run fast enough, he couldn’t, and his foot caught on a root or rat hole and he fell, oh Merlin, his mother was still screaming and he did too and it was there, it’s huge weight slamming into him, its breath reeking and foul, snarling over him before its huge wicked teeth snapped and it HURT –_

Remus sat up, a scream locked in his throat, eyes huge as he scrambled back –  _the wolf, the wolf was in the room, it had come, it had_ – he tumbled off the side of his bed, his hanging curtains tearing as he fell – _he didn’t have curtains around his bed at home, he was at Hogwart, oh Merlin it was in the dorms, Sirius, don’t let him_  – he lunged for the bedside table, making it clatter to the floor, the goblet of water bouncing off the stone floor, but he had his wand, lifted it, curse on his lips, aimed at – at –

He stared at the dark form on his bed, peering down at him, head cocked in classic bemusement. A huge, black dog. Not wolf. Not…

His terror turned to rage and alarm in a sickening flash. He had almost... He had nearly... “You IDIOT, Black!” 

“Wuz gu’n hon? Moo’y, y’rhit? Siri’s?”

Remus struggled to his feet, still staring at Padfoot who dropped to his belly, lowered his head and whinned. “Nothing. Sirius is a stupid, bloody moron is all.”

“’Is a’ways b’n. S’eep’n.”

“Sorry, James,” Moony snapped, clenching his teeth against a new outburst. He dressed with quick, jerky motions, not caring the jumper he pulled on was inside-out or if one of the socks was James’. He dragged the invisibility cloak from James’ trunk and went for the door.

Padfoot followed. Remus stopped and kicked him hard enough that the dog yelped. “Get away from me,” he snarled, before rushing down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole (“Is somebody there? Hello?”) He didn’t slow until he left the castle and was striding through the ground. It wasn’t by choice; snow was falling, and it was already thick on the ground. 

The cold felt good on his fury flushed skin, biting and numbing as it seeped into him. He headed towards the forest, wanting to run, fast and hard far from everyone he could hurt.

“Remus!”

He stopped and twisted just enough he could glare at the other boy. Snow clung to his long black hair. He was dressed only in his pyjamas, shoeless and wandless. He looked mortified. He lifted his hands – they trembled slightly with the cold – and he said, “I… I didn’t mean…”

“Avada Kedavra. And I did.”

Sirius’ mouth hung open, slack with the realisation that he had almost been killed. Remus looked away and continued towards the Forbidden Forest, sure Sirius would return to the castle.

Remus had forgotten how much of a moron Sirius was.

“Where are you going?”

He didn’t bother turning this time. “Away!” 

“Don’t you think James’d want his cloak back?”

Remus tore it off and threw it at Sirius. “Take it back to him, then!”

Sirius dropped it, catching up in a few fast steps, getting in front and grabbing the werewolf’s upper arms. “Don’t, Remus, don’t!”

“I could have killed you, you imbecile!” 

“Because I didn’t think, because I was selfish, because I… Remus, I don’t blame you.”

“How can you forgive me? If I had gotten my wand just a second sooner…”

The idea of Sirius dying was more agonising than transforming, was more terrifying than being hunted by savage monsters. Every cell of his being screamed against it. That it was almost his own spell that had snatched Sirius from the world... he couldn't breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel the cold flake land on his skin. What if he did it again? He knew Sirius, he knew how easy it would be for him to forget. Remus couldn't be the one, he couldn't, he'd go mad.

They stood in the falling snow, their breath-plumes mixing as they looked at each other – then Sirius had moved, dipping his head and catching Remus’ mouth with his own, his lips cold and rough as they moved against his own, a pleading desperation in the grip of his hands, in the hot wet flash of tongue against his lip. There was the taste of the ice mice Peter had given him for Christmas, and the tobacco he liked to smoke to help him sleep. Under that was the wild spicey-tang that Remus knew was Sirius’. 

It was over in an instant. Sirius pressed their foreheads together and shut his eyes. “Please, don’t leave,” he whispered, his voice juddering. 

Remus swallowed, and shut his eyes for a moment too. He could feel Sirius shivering. He opened his eyes. “Twit, why didn’t you get your clothes?”

“Hummm, what’s more important, trousers or stopping you from running away. Tough one, that.”

“You could go back. I’m not going anywhere for a while. I’m still too… jumpy to lie down.”

“I’m not going to leave you out here. You’d thing yourself in knots.”

Remus sighed and conjured a bluebell flame to keep them warm. Sirius made a low rumble of approval that was very similar to a purr, and leaned closer to it. 

“So you kissed me… to stop me thinking.”

Dark eyes lifted to his. They crinkled slightly as the boy smirked. “Worked, right?” The smirk turned into a leer. “Why, want another, do we? Remus, I never thought you were so inclined.”

Remus groaned.


End file.
